If I m sure, I ll try it!
by kissy94
Summary: Ojou-sama, das Essen ist angerichtet.". Soeben informierte Kanon Jessica über die neue Nachricht. KanonXJessica


_If I´m sure, I´ll try it!_

„Ojou-sama, das Essen ist angerichtet.". Soeben informierte Kanon Jessica über die neue Nachricht.

Nachdem Battler und Beatrice sich zu Ruhe gesetzt hatten, nahm alles seinen üblichen lauf an. Abgesehen von Kanon, Shannon, Genji und Maria erinnerte sich niemand mehr an die Ereignisse des Banketts. Battler gab an, eine Freundin zu haben und war deswegen nicht so oft zu sehen. Es stimmte ja auch. Er und Beato waren glücklich zusammen. Auch Georges Eltern hatten seine Verlobung mit Shannon, besser gesagt Sayo, akzeptiert, weswegen sie zu ihm zog. Auf Rokkenjima blieben die Hausangestellten, abgesehen von Shannon, Krauss, seine Frau und seine Tochter übrig. Wenige Tage nach dem besagten Ereignis verstarb Kinzo.

„O…ok, danke, Kanon-kun!".

Nachdem Kanon sich zum Abschied verbeugte, verlies er wieder das Zimmer, und zurück blieb eine traurig blickende Jessica. Doch auch Kanon verkraftete dies nicht einfach. Es brannte ihm im Herzen so kalt Jessica gegenüber zu sein. Doch er war ihr nicht würdig gegenüber. Sie hatte etwas Besseres verdient. Nicht solch Mobiliar wie er es ist.

Jessica machte sich auf den Weg zum Esszimmer.

Lange würde sie diese kaltherzige Erscheinung von Kanon nicht mehr verkrafte. Sie mochte ihn sehr, ja, sie liebte ihn schon. Doch er nannte sich selber Mobiliar. Wie sollte sie ihm dies nur ausreden? Er musste doch gelernt haben, dass er ein Mensch ist. Denn doch seine Schwester hatte ihm gezeigt, dass sie Menschen sind. Sie hatte ihr Glück mit George bekommen. Also warum nicht auch er? Er was ein Mensch!

Im Esszimmer saßen bereits Krauss und Natsuhi und warteten ungeduldig auf ihre Tochter.

„Du kommst zu spät, Jessica. Hat Kanon dir nicht früh genug bescheid gesagt?".

„Doch.". Damit setzte sie sich und breitete die Serviette auf ihrem Schoss aus.

Gohda und Genji servierten zusammen das Essen.

Während des gesamten Essens wurde kein Wort gesprochen.

Jessica hasste diese Stille. Viel lieber hatte sie es, als sie ihre Zeit mit ihren Cousins und ihrer Cousine verbringen konnte. Es hatte Spaß gemacht zusammen mit ihnen Zeit zu verbringen.

„Jessica.", holte Natsuhi ihre Tochter aus den Gedanken, die sie dann ansah.

„Was is?".

Natsuhi seufzte genervt. „Achte bitte auf deine Sprache, Jessica. Und was ich wissen wollte. Wie laufen die Abschlussprüfungen? Lernst du genug?".

Natürlich, das war das einzige, was ihre Eltern interessierte.

„Ja, es läuft. Keine Probleme.".

„Jessica!", sagte Natsuhi streng. „Achte auf deine Aussprache!".

„Bitte, Jessica, hör auf deine Mutter!".

„Ja, Entschuldigung. Ich bin fertig. Darf ich gehen?".

Ihr Vater nickte und damit erhob sich Jessica, in Richtung Zimmer.

„Aber! Ich halte es hier nicht mehr länger aus! Ich dachte, nach Großvaters tot würden wir wieder ans Festland ziehen. Aber neeeiiiin, wir bleiben hier in der Einöde wohnen. Nur weil mein werter Herr Vater neues Familienoberhaupt ist, müssen wir als Symbol dieses Titels hier wohnen. Was soll der Mist? Und die andauernde ansprechen meiner Wortwohl oder meiner Abschlussprüfung. Denken die echt, ich falle durch die Prüfung? Ich bin Schülersprecherin und Jahrgangsbeste! Was denken die von mir? Ahhhh, das regt mich auf!".

Wann immer Jessica Probleme hatte, rief sie ihre beste Freundin an. Sayo.

Jessica-chan. Ich kann verstehen, dass du dich unwohl fühlst. Aber trotz allem solltest du glücklich sein, mit deiner Familie zusammen sein zu können. .

„Oh, tut mir Leid, Sayo-chan. Es muss dir bestimmt komisch vorkommen, wenn ich so negativ über meine Eltern spreche. Du hast ja leider keine mehr. Es tut mir sehr Leid. Ich bin so uneinfühlsam. Das ist bestimmt auch der Grund, warum Kanon-kun mich nicht mag.". Den letzten Satz sagte sie kleinlaut.

Sayo musste seufzen. Es war wirklich zum verzweifeln. Beide liebten sich. Jessica versuchte schon immer mal einen weiteren Versuch. Doch wenn Kanon seine Einstellung sich selber gegenüber nicht änderte, würde sich nie was ändern. Sie hatte ihren kleinen Bruder bereits beim zweiten Bankett erlebt. Wie er weinend vor Liebeskummer vor ihr zusammenbrach und seine Liebe gegenüber Jessica ihr gestanden hatte. Doch selbst nach dem Ereignis änderte er seine Meinung nicht. Das stimmte sie wirklich traurig. Sie wollte nur das Beste für ihren kleinen Bruder und ihrer besten Freundin. Und das würden sie beieinander finden.

Jessica-chan. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Kanon muss sich erst einmal öffnen. Es ist ganz bestimmt nicht deine Schuld. Also hab etwas geduld, ok?.

„Ok. Wie laufen eigentlich die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen?".

G…gut. Eva-sam…Eva-san und ich möchten nächste Woche ein Hochzeitskleid kaufen. Sie hat gemeint, wenn ich möchte, kann ich dich dazu einladen. Also?.

„Ja, gerne!"

Also ruf ich dich deswegen nochmals an. Und lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Das mit Kanon wird schon..

„Ich hoffe, du hast recht, Sayo-chan! Bye.".

„Tschüss, Jessica-chan.".

Damit legten beide Mädchen auf.

Im Grunde war es immer dasselbe, wenn sie über Kanon sprachen. Es war wirklich zum Verzweifeln.

Am nächsten Tag war Jessica wieder in der Schule und saß gelangweilt in der Klasse und sah aus dem Fenster. Der Lehrer sprach irgendwas über zukünftige Berufe und so was. Aber was sie machen würde, war klar. Sie würde ihr restliches Leben im Familienunternehmen verbringen und später Familienoberhaupt werden. Vielleicht sollte sie sich was Anderes suchen. Jessica fand sowieso, dass George ein viel besseres Oberhaupt geben würde. Und sie? Einfach irgendein Geschäft übernehmen. Dann müsste sie heiraten, Kinder bekommen und den Haushalt führen, während ihr Mann die Geschäfte führt.

„So. ihr könnt jetzt eure Sachen zusammen packen.". Soeben beendete der Lehrer die Stunde und die Schüler packten die Sachen ein.

„Hey, Jessie. Wegen der Abschlussfeier. Singst du wieder?". Um Jessicas Tisch hatten sich ein paar ihrer Freundinnen versammelt. Hier in der Schule war sie Jessie. Ihr „zweites Ich". Das, das immer Spaß haben konnte und so sein konnte, wie sie wollte.

„Klar! Aber logo!".

„Hey, Jessie." Die junge Blondine sah hoch zu einem ihrer Klassenkameraden.

„Ja, Tai?".

„Sag mal…", verlegen kratzte sich der Junge am Hinterkopf. „Würdest du mit mir zum Schulball gehen?".

Und wieder ein Junge, der mit ihr hingehen wollte. Doch sie konnte nicht. Wenn, dann nur mit Kanon. Deswegen sagte sie ihm das, was sie auch all den anderen Jungs gesagt hatte.

„Tut mir Leid. Aber ich werde während des Balles keine Zeit haben. Wegen dem Auftritt, der Organisation und so was. Tut mir echt Leid.".

„Sch…schon ok. Ich wollte es zumindest versucht haben!", erklärte er und ging verlegen wieder zu seinen Freunden.

Schwer seufzend erhob sich Jessica und ging aus der Klasse raus. Irgendwie war sie schlecht gelaunt und entschloss sich deshalb, direkt nach hause zugehen.

Während der Schifffahrt lehnte sie sich gegen das Geländer am Bug und lies ihre Gedanken schweifen. Und leider drehten sie sich wieder um Kanon. Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, was Kanon mag. Dann könnte sie ihn damit überraschen.

Jessica seufzte wieder und stieg vom Schiff.

Auf dem Weg ins Haus, im Rosengarten, kam ihr Vater ihr entgegen.

„Tou-san? Wohin geht es?".

„Ich muss auf Geschäftsreise. Du wirst also für die nächsten paar Tage mit deiner Mutter alleine sein. Ich bitte dich, Jessica. Versuche deine Mutter nicht so aufzuregen. Sie bekommt wieder Migräne.".

„Ist ok, Tou-san!".

„In Ordnung. Bis dann, Jessica.". Zum Abschied klopfte er seiner Tochter einmal auf den Kopf und lächelte ihr zu.

Kurz sah Jessica ihrem Vater nach, bis sie dann wieder ins Haus trat, direkt ins Esszimmer zum Essen.

„Ich bin wieder da, Kaa-san.".

„Gut, setz dich.".

Jessica tat, was ihre Mutter ihr befohl und setzte sich. Sie breitete die Serviette wieder auf ihrem Schoss aus und wartete, bis das Essen serviert wurde.

Das Essen verlief wieder stumm. Wie gewöhnt eben.

Nach dem essen wollte sich Jessica erheben, bis ihre Mutter das Wort an sie richtete.

„Was gibt es, Kaa-san?".

„Ich wollte dich fragen, wie deine Arbeit momentan als Schülersprecherin läuft? Organisierst du auch alles? Ich hoffe dir ist bewusst, dass du keine Zeit für einen Partner haben wirst.".

„Ja, das bin ich mir, Kaa-san!".

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Jessica nun vollständig und verlies das Esszimmer.

Auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer lief ihr Kanon entgegen.

Einen kurzen Moment blieb sie stehen, bis sie dann mit leicht gesenktem Kopf weiter ging. Kurz bevor Kanon an ihr vorbei lief, verneigte er sich kurz vor ihr und ging dann weiter.

Wie sehr diese Tat von ihm ihr immer schmerzte.

Doch hatte sie sich versehen, oder waren seine Augen wirklich leicht rot? Aber warum? Vom heulen. Klar, Kanon und heulen. Er zeigte nie Gefühle deswegen war sich die junge Ushiromiya sicher, dass er auch nicht heulte. Sie hatte sich dies bestimmt nur eingebildet.

In ihrem Zimmer lies sie sich erschöpft auf ihr Bett fallen. Wenn ihre Mutter sie jetzt sehen würde, würde sie bestimmt ärger bekommen, weil sie in ihrer Uniform schlief.

Doch das interessierte sie gerade herzlich wenig, weswegen sie kurz darauf auch schon einschlief.

Leise hörte Jessica eine Tür aufgehen. Ihre Tür.

Leise schritte betraten ihr Zimmer. Sie gingen Richtung Kommode.

Die einzelnen Schubladen wurden leise geöffnet und es wurde was hinein gelegt.

Müde machte Jessica ihre Augen einen schlitzbreit auf um nachzusehen, wer es war.

Automatisch schlug ihr Herz bei diesem Anblick schneller.

Kanon.

Jessica tat weiterhin so, als ob sie schlafen würde. Sie wollte dem jungen Diener noch etwas zusehen, bevor er wieder verschwand.

Dieser hatte wieder eine solch kalte Mimik im Gesicht. Wie sehr würde sie ihn gerne einmal lächeln oder lachen sehen. Doch das war bisher noch nie geschehen. Und ein weiter Punkt, den sie gerne von ihm wissen würde, war sein wahrer Name. Sie wusste, dass er nicht Kanon war. Denn Shannon hieß in Wirklichkeit auch nicht so, sondern Sayo. Aber seinen würde sie wohl nie erfahren.

Sie wurde aus den Gedanken gezogen als sie die letzte Schublade zugehen hörte. Wieder sah sie zu ihm rüber und war überrascht, dass er nun einfach nur so vor der Kommode mit dem Wäschekorb stand. Doch dann viel ihr Blick auf Kanons Gesicht. Dieses war plötzlich voll mit Trauer. Ja, es sah sogar fast so aus, als ob er gleich weinen müsste.

Mit schreck geweiteten Augen sah Jessica zu Kanon. Hatte sie mit der Theorie über den Grund seiner roten Augen doch nicht Unrecht?

Dann drehte Kanon seinen Kopf in Jessicas Richtung. Einen Augenblick später hatte er auch einen erschreckten Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Jessica ihn beobachte.

Sofort beugte er sich vor ihr.

„E…es tut mir Leid auch geweckt zu haben, Ojou-sama! Ich werde augenblicklich verschwinden, entschuldigt mich.". Ehe sich Jessica versehen konnte, erhob sich der junge Diener schon und ging Richtung Tür. Doch das junge Mädchen wollte nicht, dass er wieder ging. Sie wollte ihn bei sich haben.

Schnell erhob sie sich aus ihrem Bett und stürmte zu Tür. Sie stellte sich vor die Tür und versperrte diese. Den Schlüssel nahm sie an sich und versteckte ihn in ihrer Rocktasche.

Kanon ging einige Schritte nach hinten und lies den leeren Wäschekorb achtlos auf den Boden fallen.

„O…Ojou-sama!", flüsterte er leise. Dann sah er einzelne Tränen aus Jessicas Augen kullern. Es war wie ein Stich in sein Herz.

„O…Ojou-sama. Was habt ihr?".

„Warum?".

„Warum was, Ojou-sama?".

„Wieso willst du nicht mit mir zusammen sein?", fragte sie unter nun laufenden Tränen.

„O…Ojou-sama. Bi…bitte. Weint nicht wegen mir. Ich bin es nicht Wert!". Kanon war langsam am verzweifeln, nein, er war es schon. Das Letzte, was es wollte, war es, Jessica zu verletzen oder sie zum Weinen zu bringen. Und jetzt? Jetzt tat er ihr gleich Beides auf einmal an.

„Doch! Du bist es Wert, Kanon-kun. Ich will nur eine klare Antwort von dir. We…wen du mir sagen würdest, was du an mir nicht magst dann…dann könnte ich es ändern. Ich würde mich auf der Stelle ändern. Ist es mein Aussehen? Meine Aussprache? Mein Benehmen?". Verzweifelt fragte sie immer weiter. Egal was es war, für ihn würde sie es ändern, kein Zweifel.

„O…Ojou-sama. Es…es liegt nicht an ihnen. Ihr seid perfekt. Doch ich…ich bin bloß ein wertloses Möbelstück.". Abwertend und mit einem verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck drehte Kanon sein Gesicht weg.

Schon wieder. Schon wieder die Tatsache, dass er behauptet, ein Möbelstück zu sein.

„Wieso kannst du nicht akzeptieren, dass du auch ein Mensch bist, Kanon-kun? Sieh die Sayo-chan an. Sie ist auch ein Mensch und wird sogar den Mann, denn sie liebt heiraten. Du bist nicht weniger Wert als ich oder sonst ein anderer Mensch!".

„Sagt so was bitte nicht, Ojou-sama! Es tut mir Leid. Ich darf euch nicht lieben. Es würde zu nichts nützen.". Zur Entschuldigung zog Kanon seine Mütze vom Kopf und verneigte sich leicht.

Diese Tat lies Jessica richtig sauer werden.

„Sayo-chan kann auch lieben! Sie darf es auch, du darfst es auch, jeder darf es!", schrie sie nun förmlich, ihr war es egal, wer sie hörte, oder ob ihre Mutter sie hören könnte.

„Tut mir Leid, Ojou-sama. Es ist falsch. Ich kann nicht.", erklärte er kleinlaut, immer noch mit der Mütze in der Hand und gesenktem Kopf.

Jessica wollte nicht mehr. Wütend schritt sie auf ihn zu. Als Kanon dies merkte, erhob er wieder seinen Kopf und sah verwirrt zu ihr.

Doch was als nächstes passierte, damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Jessica streckte ihre Hände nach Kanons Gesicht aus, fasste es, zog es zu ihrem und küsste ihn!

Mit schreck geweiteten Augen sah Kanon auf Jessica runter. Fassungslos lies er seine Mütze fallen, wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte oder reagieren sollte. Für ihn war das was ganz Neues. Neben ihrem Geständnis war das hier das schönste, was ihm je widerfuhr. Ihre Lippen waren so zart. Am liebsten würde er für immer so verweilen.

Jessica selber konnte nicht frühzeitig genug reagieren auf das, was sie hier gerade tat. Ehe sie sich versah, küsste sie ihn auch schon. Ohne darauf zu achten, was Kanon wollte. In all der Zeit hatte sie sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als ihn. Und es fühlte sich so richtig an.

Mit geschlossenen Augen verweilte sie eine Weile so, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. Nachdem die Tränen getrocknet waren und sie zur Ruhe kam, löste sie ganz langsam den Kuss und schritt paar Schritte nach hinten. Ihre beiden Hände rutschten langsam von Kanons Wangen.

Jessica riskierte einen Blick in Kanons Gesicht.

Dieses sah immer noch überrascht zu Jessica, die sich zwang, ein gequältes Lächeln aufzubringen.

„Tu…tu mir Leid, Kanon-kun. I…ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los war. Tut mir echt Leid. Äh…ich muss noch mal kurz weg. Tut mir echt Leid. Äh…man siehst sich.".

Jessica drehte sich gerade um und wollte aus ihrer Rocktasche den Schlüssel raus holen um die Tür wieder zu öffnen, als sie plötzlich merkte, wie Kanon sie am Handgelenk packte, auch das andere nahm und sie gegen die Tür drückte.

„Verzeiht mir, Jessica.".

Geschockt sah Jessica hoch in Kanons Gesicht, das momentan von seinen Haaren bedeckt war. Hatte er sie soeben wirklich Jessica genannt? Oder hatte sie sich verhört. Und was sollte das jetzt?

Ehe sie einen weiteren Gedanken bilden konnte, drückte nun Kanon seine Lippen auf die Jessicas.

Einen Augendblick lang sah Jessica geschockt zu Kanon. Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Glücklich schloss sie ihre Augen und entspannte sich. Kanon merkte dies und lies nervös von ihrem Handgelenken. Zuerst wusste er nicht wohin mit seinen Händen. Dann wanderten sie an Jessicas Hüfte, an der er sie näher an sich schob. Langsam begann er, seine Lippen auf ihren zu bewegen. Zaghaft erwiderte sie die Bewegung, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn ebenfalls näher an sich. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde der Kuss verlangender und sie zogen sich näher aneinander.

Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich langsam und sanft voneinander und sahen sich schwer atmend in die Augen.

„K…Kanon-kun.".

„Entschuldigung, Ojou-sama. Ich…".

„Nein. Kein weiteres Wort, bitte, Kanon-kun.". Wisperte Jessica leise und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. Danach zog sie ihn wieder runter zu einem weiteren Kuss, kurzen Kuss.

„Ojou-sama…".

„Jessica. Sag…sag bitte Jessica.". Jessica umfasste wieder seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher an sich.

Er umarmte sie und vergrub seinen Kopf an ihrem Hals. Gierig sog er ihren Duft ein. Noch nie konnte er ihn so intensiv riechen.

„Jessica, Jessica, Jessica, Jessica…". Immer wieder wisperte er ihren Namen. Wieder durchströmte Glück Jessicas Körper.

Plötzlich ertönten mehrere Piepen. Es waren die Piepser von Kanon und Jessica. Für Kanon bedeutete dies, er wurde von Genji zur Arbeit gerufen. Für Jessica, dass sie irgendwas für den Abschlussball erledigen musste.

Nur schwerfällig lösten sie sich langsam voneinander.

„Anscheinend müssen wir Beide weg.", flüsterte Jessica leise.

„Ja…".

„Kanon?".

„Ja?".

„Ich liebe dich.".

Erschrocken sah Kanon sie an. Doch er wusste es. Und wahrscheinlich fühlte er dasselbe für sie. Doch noch wusste er es nicht.

„Danke, Jessica. Momentan weiß ich über meine eigenen Gefühle nicht bescheit. So was ist neu. Doch, und das verspreche ich dir, sobald ich mir sicher bin, werde ich dir auf jeden Fall diese drei Worte sagen.".

Er beugte sich wieder leicht vor und gab ihr einen letzten Kuss, bis er ihren Schlüssel aus ihrer Rocktasche holte und die Tür aufschloss. Dann ging er wieder, wie gehabt, zur Arbeit.

Nachdem Kanon weg war, lehnte sich Jessica kurz gegen die Tür und fuhr mit ihren Fingern ihre zu einem leichten Grinsen geformten Lippen.

Auch wenn Kanon ihr noch nicht sagen konnte, dass er sie liebt, so hatten sie nun Zeit genug, um ihn dazu zu bringen.


End file.
